deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers)
Carol Danvers, AKA the second Captain Marvel, and formerly Miss Marvel, is a character from Marvel Comics. She previously fought Android 18 in the 78th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, and Shazam in the 107th episode, Captain Marvel VS Shazam. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Android 18 vs. Captain Marvel (Completed Fanon Version) * Captain Marvel vs. Captain Atom * Captain Marvel vs Green Lantern * Shazam vs Ms. Marvel (Completed) * Starfire vs. Miss Marvel (Completed) * Star Sapphire vs. Captain Marvel * Supergirl VS Captain Marvel (Completed) * Captain Marvel Vs Tracer * Captain Marvel vs Wonder Woman With the Avengers * The Avengers vs Darkseid Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bayonetta * Black Adam * Caulifla * Charizard (Pokémon) * Cloud Strife * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kirby * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Naruto Uzumaki * Pan * Power Girl * Rey (Star Wars) * Sailor Moon * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) * Tifa Lockhart * Vegeta * X (Mega Man X) History Carol Susan Jane Danvers was an Air Force officer who got transferred to Special Investigations due to her strong beliefs in law and order. Afterward, she worked alongside Dr. Philip Lawson in a special satellite base in Colorado. When Carol learned Lawson was actually a rogue Kree named Mar-Vell, she is hit by an explosion caused by a Kree device called a Psyche-Magnetron. It altered her genetic code with some of Mar-Vell's altered DNA spliced into her, turning her into a Human/Kree hybrid. She used her gained powers to fight injustice as Miss Marvel, naming her alter ego after Mar-Vell. But an encounter with Mystique and Rogue resulted with Danvers being subjected to the latter's mutant power, admitted to Midtown Hospital as a Jane Doe. By the time Danvers came out of her coma, she reinvented herself as Captain Marvel after learning of Mar-Vell's demise. Death Battle Info (Android 18 VS Captain Marvel) Background *Real Name: Carol Danvers *Height: 5'11" | 180.34 cm *Air Force call sign: Cheeseburger *Former Air Force, NASA, Avengers *Avengers Clearance: Alpha *Has a "cat" named Chewie Powers *Flight *Super Strength *Super Speed *Photon & Light Energy Blasts *Energy Field Creation *Energy Absorption *Binary Form **Power of white hole **Star-level energy Feats *Absorbed the energy of a nuke *Recorded hit of 92 tons of force *Flew from earth to atom in 118 seconds *Overcame Venom symbiote *Saved the sun *Punched Iron Man out of his armor *Started 2nd superhero Civil War *Obliterated a planet as Binary *Survived two hits from Destructor's beam *Defeated Vision, Traveler, Stature, & Hulk Death Battle Info (Captain Marvel VS Shazam) Background *Real Name: Carol Danvers *Kree name: Car-Ell *Height: 5'11" | 180.3 cm *Weight: 125 lbs | 56 kg *Member of Avengers, Air Force, NASA, Alpha Flight *Air Force call sign: Cheeseburger *Has a "cat" named Chewie Abilities *Superhuman physique *Superhuman speed *Flight *Regenerative healing *Precognitive healing *Energy manipulation **Photon blasts **Energy constructs **Energy absorption Binary *Power of a white hole singularity *Increased strength, speed & durability *Manipulates stellar energy *Survives in space *Self-sustaining *Light-speed flight Feats *Absorbed the energy of a nuke *Flew from Earth to the atmosphere in 118 seconds *Survived the Destructor's beam *Lifted a Celestial off the ground *Obliterated a planet *Recorded a hit equalling 92 tons of force *Defeated Vision, Traveler, Stature, & Hulk Death Battle Info (Fanon) Due to her altered Kree/Human physiology, able to absorb energy to augment her strength or fire photonic blasts, Captain Marvel superhumanly strong and highly durable. She also has a limited precognitive "sixth sense", immunity to most toxins, can fly as faster than a fighter jet, and can breathe in outer space. Feats * Absorb massive amounts of Galactus's energy during one of his attacks on Earth. Flaw * Absorbing massive amounts of energy may overload her and cause her pain. * Once ended up in a deep coma after being attacked by Rogue. * She was once kidnapped, hypnotized, and raped by the son of the villain, Immortus (No, am not joking) (The Avengers #200) * She was responsible for starting the second civil war between superheroes. ** Blindly believed in visions of the future of the inhuman, Ulysses Cain, without thinking twice. ** Provoked (indirectly) the deaths of War Machine, She-Hulk, and Bruce Banner ** Left in the custody of an innocent person who was supposed to be an agent of HYDRA that had a bomb... ** Left Tony Stark in a coma Gallery 5490635-captainmarvel-cov.jpg Miss Marvel.png|Danvers as Miss Marvel Captain-Marvel.jpg|Captain Marvel in the Marvel Cinematic Universe CaptainMarvel Marvel Infinite.png|Captain Marvel as she appears in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Combatants with super speed